


a slice of the pie called life

by CHER_UBIC



Series: mickey milkovich and the adventure that is recovery [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mickey Milkovich In Love, Smoking, UGH I love them, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Everyone asks about Ian's mental health, but who asks about Mickey's?





	a slice of the pie called life

Shaky fingers twitch around the cigarette he's holding, the warmth from the flame the only thing holding him together. Chicago winters were cold, but the dread in his chest chilled him down to the bone. He brought it to his face and took a drag, feeling like he was melting with the warmth in his lungs, exhaling and feeling like himself again. His whole body was numb, and he fought the urge to go inside, the wood under his ass having warmed from him sitting there. He could hear his siblings chattering away inside, laughing and yelling, and felt a sudden pang of bitter resentment. Why did he have to feel this way when they got to smile? How could he be punished while they were having fun? His gaze dropped when his eyes began to sting, and wiping them with the back of his hand only caused it to worsen, the dirt and ash on it irritating them.

 

Mickey cursed and sniffled, whispering a broken  _fuck_ under his breath, looking up when he heard footsteps on the concrete before him.

 

"Hey," came from the figure.

 

"Gallagher," he responded.

 

"You busy?"

 

"Do I look like I'm fuckin' busy?"

 

"I've got two cases of beer and a big box of Malboros with our names on 'em."

 

Mickey stood up, cigarette between his lips, almost smoked down to the filter.

 

Ian grinned and walked with him back to the Gallagher house, and he waited outside while the redhead grabbed the stuff he'd promised from inside. While he waited, he put out the but and dropped it on the grass, hearing no noise from the usually boisterous house. He thought about Ian, and his mania. He worried about him, and could feel another shiver working up his spine, a new coldness added to the preexisting one there. He hadn't cared so deeply about someone new since Mandy was born. It scared him.

 

The door of the house slammed shut and Ian came down the porch steps, smiling with a case in each hand and the cigarettes tucked under his arm. Mickey's heart skipped a beat and he realised suddenly that he would never get over the maniac before him. Ian handed him a case and furrowed his brows.

 

"Somethin' wrong?"

 

Mickey blinked and came back to himself, shaking his head, a smirk playing his lips.

 

"A pack of fags for a pack of fags."

 

"I was gonna make that fucking joke, dickhead."

 

"Well, talk faster then, Firecrotch."

 

Ian elbowed Mickey, who elbowed him back, and then they had set down their treasures and were chasing each other down the street, laughing when Mickey caught Ian with his arms around his middle, trapping his arms. They shuffled towards the sidewalk, but Mickey didn't let go, resting his forehead in the middle of Ian's back and smiling to himself.

 

Yeah, he was in love. To the highest fuckin' degree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> debating a part 2.. let me know if you want it


End file.
